


My knight in leather armor

by GalaxyNova777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyNova777/pseuds/GalaxyNova777
Summary: Marinette get into trouble, but is saved by feline hero.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	My knight in leather armor

Magic dust swirls around the entire city, and the city of Paris is returned to its former glory.

" Pound it! " Ladybug and Chat Noir yelled in unison. A last Akuma victim was sitting on the ground, totally disoriented how he got here.

" Chat Noir, can you make sure he get back home safely? " Ladybug said, her earrings beep, signaling her near de-transformatio.

" Of course, anything for you, M'lady. " Chat Noir bows down before came up to small boy.

" Thanks Kitty. " Ladybug says, swinging out of the scene.

She's halfway to the Boulangerie Patisserie when when another warning beep resounds from her earrings. She jumps off the building and transforms in mid-air before landing on the dumpster. An exhausted Tikki falls into her hands.

" Tikki? " Marinette scowls.

" I'm okay, Marinette," Tikki pants. " Just hungry. "

Marinette quickly digs a hand in her bag and takes chocolate chip cookie. She hands it to her kwami, who takes a huge bite out of it.

" Thank you," The kwami says, and Marinette smiles down at her.

" Rest for a while, Tikki. " She gentel put a small creature in her purse.

Suddenly, three men walked passed the mouth of the alleyway.

Surprised and on alert, she fell of the dumpster onto the ground. They heard the soft thump and looked down the alley. Spotting her, they swaggered towards her.

" Hey there sweetheart. " Crooned one wearing a backwards baseball cap. He had a cold, predatory smile.

"Get away! "

They were still coming towards her, man and his companions, Facetatto and Scar. Calling them ridiculous names gave her a tiny sense of safety that barely calmed her down.

" Oh, look, the girl can bite. " Boss sneered.

" I bet you can do other things. " Scar jeered. Facetatto chuckled in agreement.

Marinette shrunk back against the brick wall. She needed to become Ladybug but she couldn't transformation.

" Aww. I think we frightened her. Perhaps we should give her some space." Hatman, contrary to his words, came closer and tucked a hair behind her ear.

" You have a nice face. " He tried to kiss her but Marinette kicked him in the jewels. She took advantage of this opportunity and, a teen girl was trying to escape from dark alleyway.

" You'll pay for this, girl! " Hatman spit out as grabbed for her, and then large man throw a sharp punch into Marinette's cheek.

The big man did glance down at girl, who had fallen onto the floor after being slaped in the face.

" It's fun time! "

Just as he said that, a giant force dropped on him. Before he could react, he was knocked out as a strong fist impacted his skull. The other two criminals backed off as a teeneger in a black suit, with silver staff in hand, stood up slowly. It was Chat Noir, and he was pissed. Marinette closed her eyes in relief.

" You better run if you know what's good for you. " Came the harsh tone of an teeneger voice, as low and as menacing as realy dark knight.

" Make me. " Scar took out a combat knife from the holster on his right waist, ready to fight, while second criminal was still putting his wepon.

He came at hero and attempted to slash him from the right, only for Chat to dodge to the left and trip men, then landing three consecutive punches quickly into Scar's gut. With a grunt he went down. Facetatto was now ready but was way too slow to attack, resulting in Chat Noir grabbing his right arm on two sides, breaking it.

As man yelled in agony, cryminal three could only watch in horror as feline hero pushed wounded opponent away. Marinette was also in shock because she never saw Chat Noir act violent before.

Man with hat was still stunned after Chat's attacked and attempted to get his pistol from his left holster with his right rand. He got a hold of it and took it out of safety mode, but Chat's staff stomped on his hand hard, his fingers unintentionally pushing the pistol away.

In the meantime, Scar back on his feet and helped Facetatto up. Chat Noir looked at them.

They staggered to their feet, running out of the alley as fast as possible, were on the verge of escaping. That was until Chat Noir threw the two parts of his silver staff at their heads. They fell down flat on the ground.

" You fu- " A fist appeared and hit Hatman's face, nocking him unconscious.

Then Chat Noir glanced over at Marinette. With two long strides he advanced on her, checking for any injuries. She watched in amazement. Because Chat Noir was always a funny wisecracking who was close friends with Ladybug during their adventure, but this was a different side of him she never saw before.

" You okay? "

She could only nod, still speechless that what just happend. After a few moments, Chat Noir reached up to put his hand on her cheek, running one finger down it.

" Did it hurt? "

" No. " She flinched, " I'll have a bruise. But it could end up a lot worse if not for you. "

He looked at her for a second, noticing the look of admiration in her eyes.

Green met blue.

The two held each other's gaze. Marinette couldn't say for sure, but there was this strange new feeling she felt. Chat Noir felt it too. It was something new and at the same time this feeling seem strangely familiar.

But...

Whatever spell was put on the two was immediately broken as they heard the police siren.

" I think I need to go home. "

" I got this. " Teen hero said and scooped Marinette up into his arms.

Before she could have said anything, Chat Noir paused in front of a building and set his staff vertically on the sidewalk. A slight tug urged the weapon to expand, propelling them up to the rooftop.

A seven minutes and fifteen jumps later, they land on Marinette's balcony.

After that a black cat-themed Miraculous holder set her down gently and looked back, " Well, here we are, Marinette. "

" Thank you." She said sincerely.

" Well it's no big deal to me... give somebody a lift home. " Chat Noir jump on the railing and crouched down, so their eyes were on the same level.

" No." Marinette came closer, " Thank you for saving me from them. "

" It's my duty. The knight always must protect beautiful Princess." The hero said as he pulled away and faced her with a smirk. " Speaking of which, I think I deserve a some kind of a reward. May I please have a goodnight kiss? "

The young designer just rolled her eyes at this but a slight blush was present at her face. " Okay, just this one time. "

Chat Noir's flirtatious nature fled, his kitty ears folding back as she wrapped her arms his neck. Marinette brought her lips to his ear. "Good night, my feline knight" she whispered, kissing his cheek. Simple. Sweet. Nice.

Warmth flooded Chat's cheeks. He wanted to say something but... he wasn't able to. So, he only make a some strange noise which was probably 'good night' before took off into the night.

Marinette watched him with smile as he blended in the darkness of the rooftops of Paris. " Silly kitty. "

The end


End file.
